The Prom Night Performance
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: It's prom night at Bey High and the main performance is The Bit Beast. Rated T For Later Chapters! Yaoi Pairings Will Also Show Up in Later Chapters! Kai x Rei Tyson x Max Tala x OC Bryan x OC
1. Dream A Dream

The Prom Night Performance

It was a clear starry night in Tokyo. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a perfect night for a prom, which Bey High just so happen to be having that very night.

Out of no-where limos, nice cars and a few motor bikes where arriving at The High School. The Gym was filling up fast, but more and more students just kept on coming! In side the Gym where Photographers, Teachers, and a whole lot of students.

One of the teachers, Mrs. Ride, stepped up to a podium on the stage and began to speak, "Hello! And welcome to the 2006 Bey High Senior's Prom!" she spoke with great enthusiasm, "To night, the band that will be performing is one of your own student body! The band is known as…"The Bit Beast!""

All the students started to cheer. It's true that the Bit Beast are will known through out the seniors and other high schoolers. Though all the students had heard them, the teachers and principles have only seen and heard them once, which was at the tryouts.

The Bit Beast consists of two guitar players, a keyboard player and a drummer. The two guitar players are known as Kai and Rei, the keyboard player is know as Tyson and the drummer is known as Tyson.

Kai was one of the two oldest in the band, he was 17. Kai had two tone blue hair, pale/white skin with two black shark fins on each cheek, and dark crimson eyes. His out fit was all but prom! He wore a pair of black dress pants, a dark navy blue button up top with a black leather jacket 0ver it and to top it all off… black, knee high leather boots.

Rei was the second oldest in the band, he too was 17. Rei had long, ankle length, raven hair, pale/tan skin and golden, cat-like, eyes. Rei's out fit was also all but prom! He wore a tight, black, Chinese Silk top, with a huge white tiger with green strips, wrapping its way around the shirt and around Rei's lean chest on the shirt. He also wore loose-ish black Chinese Silk pants and knee high leather boots like Kai's.

Tyson was one of the two younger members of the band, he was 16. Tyson had shoulder length navy blue hair, tan skin, and creamy brown eyes. He wore a tight, black, sleeveless, leather shirt, loose black cargo pants and knee high leather boots.

Max was the second youngest in the group, he too was 16. Max had short, wavy, high liter blonde hair. His skin was a little lighter than Rei's, and he had ocean blue eyes. Max's out fit was similar to Tyson's, he too wore a tight leather shirt in black and cargo pants…but his where dark navy blue. He also wore knee high leather boots.

The band stepped out on stage behind the lowered curtains. They all took there places. Kai and Rei were in the front and Tyson and Max were in the back.

"Here's your mike Rei-Rei!" a hyper, pink haired girl said as she ran up to Rei with a smile but then turned to Kai with a glare, "and here's yours Hiwatari!"

"Thank You Mariah…" Rei said with a half smile on his face.

"Welcome Rei-Rei" she shouted as she ran back to the room she was in moments before, "Good Luck!"

After Mariah was out of site Rei let his fake smile fall, "Oi! Why does she keep calling me that?" he lightly hit his head on the mike in his hand.

"Because she's obsessed with you…" Kai pointed out blankly.

"Oh thank you Kai! For pointing out the obvious!" Rei half shouted with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"How do you stand her Rei?" max asked from is spot at the drums.

Rei looked up at him, "I don't know…" the put a finger to his chin, "how have I managed?"

"Oh My God She Scares Me!" Tyson said from behind the keyboard, "She's tooooo PINK!"

"NO DUH!" the other three yelled back at Tyson.

"Ok Boys!" Mrs. Ride said as she walked behind the curtains. "Its tme to go on! What's your first song?"

Rei smiled, "Dream A Dream!"

"Ah by Captain Jack?" Mrs. Ride asked.

"Yup!" Max popped in.

"Ok boys! Get ready! The curtains are going up!" she said as she stepped back on stage.

"Ok, Ok, Students! Our band is now ready! They will be singing Captain Jack's Dream A Dream!" as Mrs. Ride spoke the curtains began to lift and the band started to play.

Kai and Rei where standing at their mikes without there guitars which were not needed for this song. Soon they began to sing…

(Singing Key

_Rei_

_**Kai**_

_Kai & Rei_)

_Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream_

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

**Ho! One more time, I'm back with a new rhyme  
Hey! Here we go again  
Ha! Turn it up my friend  
No! We don't stop  
Ha! We rock the spot  
No! We don't quit  
Get ready, oh, this is it!**

**Do you like to dream?  
Hey! I like to dream, baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho! I like to dream, mama  
Do you like to scream?  
Hey! I like to scream, baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho! So scream it out!**

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

**Uuh, party over here  
Ha, bring it up from the rear  
Uuh, party over there  
Ha, hands in the air  
No, we don't stop  
Ha, we rock the spot  
No, we don't quit  
Get ready ya'll this is it**

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream

Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

As the music began to fade the students started to cheer.

TBC…


	2. Sacrifice

After about thirty minutes the band was back on stage getting ready to play again.

"Yo Kai, Rei!" Tyson shouted from behind them. "Here are your guitars!"

"Thanks" Rei answered his gratefully.

"Hn" Kai said as usually.

"Well your welcome! Sour Puss!...geez!" Tyson half shouted as he walked back to his keyboard.

"Don't forget…change your keyboard to drums!" Max yelled at Tyson.

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" the bluenette yelled in return as he switched his keyboard over to drums. "Happy!"

"YES" they all answered him.

"Kai! Rei!" a new voice shouted from the other end of the stage, "Nice show earlier!"

A tall, spiky haired, red head with pale skin and blue eyes walked up to them. He was wearing a black tux with an ice blue carnation in the chest pocket. He also had a pair of black army boots on.

"Hey Tala!" Rei said as he walked up to him, "Where's Hannah?"

"Hi!" Hannah shouted as she popped out from behind Tala.

Hannah had short brown hair, tan-ish skin and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark red dress with long see through sleeves. The dress reached her knees and you could see a pair of crimson high heels on her feet.

"Well Heeeelllllloooooo Hyper!" Tyson yelled from the background.

"Watch it stupid! I can beat the crap out of you in HOME ROOM!" she yelled at him, but then smirked at seeing the bluenette twitch.

"Yeah…Kai and I up in 12th grade don't want to hear that our band mate died at the hands of an insane brunette, ok Hannah?"

"Fiiiine" Hannah said as he looked at Rei, "But can't I just pouch him till he isn't breathing any more?"

"That's killing him Hannah…" Kai and Rei said in unison.

"Damn…your smarter than I thought!" she said as he looked at the now glaring Kai and Rei.

"NO DUH WE'RE SMART!" Rei shouted, "We are in 12th grade and have already gotten in to collages for next year!"

"…Hm…didn't know" she pointed out.

"Tala told you…Rei and I were standing right in front of you when he said it!" Kai told her blankly.

"Well, hn! I don't listen!" she pouted and turned her head.

"We know" Kai, Rei and the rest of them said at once.

"What?" Hannah opened her eyes as she heard all of them shout, "You People Are All Against Me!"

Tala then snaked a hand around her waist, "not all of us kitten".

Hannah said nothing and just blushed.

"Ok! Students The Bit beast are back and ready to play!" they all heard Mrs. Ride say into her mike.

"Well looks like we got to go!" Tala said as him and Hannah turned to walk away, "Oh yeah when Hannah and I come back We'll bring Bryan and Jem" (it's a girl)

Once again they all got into their places and the curtains began to raise. And with the curtains the music's volume began to rise. After a short opening Kai and Rei began to sing.

(Singing Key

_Rei_

_**Kai**_

_Kai & Rei)_

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly_

**You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me**

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice

Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me

**Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me**

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice

I will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

**I will sacrifice**  
I will sacrifice

_**I will sacrifice**  
I will sacrifice _

_**I will sacrifice**  
I will sacrifice _

_**I will sacrifice**  
I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

(starts to fade)

_Sacrifice _

_sacrifice _

_sacrifice_

After the music faded the curtains fell and the bands listened to the cheers of their fellow students…

TBC!


	3. Passion

Passion

Kai and Rei stood smiling at eachother for a few minutes before the curtains where drawn and they began to sing once more. But this time after their proformance they get to go on the dance floor and have some fun be fore they go on again.

(_Both_

_Rei_

_**Kai**)_

_If we remember, that far far away  
the future is shining somewhere  
we only have to be afraid a little bit  
as we sit here under the beautiful blue sky_

_**Beloved colors fill the window**_

_If I can be with you again, before I turn  
to the future that is shining somewhere  
I want to see our time change  
underneath that large sign_

_There's someone I can't meet again, in this city  
So I open the window_

_**If we remember, that far far away  
the future is shining somewhere  
we can sleep forever  
under the beautiful blue sky**_

_Before I loved you  
I was a child born in winter  
Sometimes, I have doubts about  
the things that started in the past  
Oh I will never ever forget  
the picture you attached to that New Year's card  
It's the things that we can't do  
that we long for so much_

…_as we sit here under the beautiful blue sky…_

As the song faded the curtains fell. All the boys breathed out a sigh and walked off the stage. When they go into the small room behind stage they were greeted by a bright evil pink thing.

"Hey Rei!" it said and it jumped into Rei un-waiting arms, "your were great!"

"Thaaanks" as Rei spoke he gave Mariah his best, fake, smile he could.

"Hehee" she giggled then gave him a huge kiss in the lips and left the room.

Rei just stood silent for a minute with his right eye twitching uncontrollably, "Eh….Eh….Eh….EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed and whipped his mouth off., "Gross! Gross! Grrrrrrrooooooooooooooosssssss!"

Everyone then after seeing Rei's reaction cracked up laughing.

"Oh…Oh My God Rei! Hahahahaha!" Tyson laughed out, "You Got Kissed By The Pink Demon!"

"Yeah!" Max spat out through his snort filled laughs, "And We Know You Liked It! So You Don't Have To Act"

"Shut Up!" Rei shouted at them, "I didn't!"

"Oh stop Rei! We all know you have a thing for the pink demon" Tyson said.

"Yeah, stop trying to fool us…cause its not working!" Max said as he smirked at Rei.

"I don't like Mariah That Way!" Rei said, tears of anger starting to appear in his eyes as he muttered, "I don't, really…"

"You DO TOO" Max and Tyson yelled as they jumped in front of Rei, "STOP FAKING IT!"

"STOP IT! I DON'T LIKE MARIAH, AS A MATTER OF FACT I DON'T EVEN LIKE GIRLS!" after that Rei ran into another room down the hall to get away from the others.


	4. Over and Over

No-one is singing in the chapter…is just a song-fic.

After Rei ran off the others just stood there for a minute or two before Kai ran after him. "Rei! Rei come out its me Kai" he called as he ran through the small halls of the school.

"No!" a small, tear filled voice yelled back, "I'm not coming out! Ever AGAIN!"

"Rei.." Kai said as he walked towards Rei's voice, "…Its ok…"

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo  
_

Kai found Rei curled up behind a row of lockers; his face was red from crying, "No its not!" the smaller boy sobbed, "every one thinks I'm a freak!"

"Rei…no-one thinks you're a freak…well maybe Mariah does…but who cares what that pink fur ball thinks!" as Kai spoke he kneeled down next to Rei, "you'll be ok"

_  
**I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things**  
Over and over again  
**About the same things**  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
**But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do**  
I Can't go on not loving you  
_

Rei looked at Kai with bright confused golden eyes, "It will?"

"Yeah" was all Kai said as he looked into Rei's eyes.

"Kai…how can you be sure…wont they make fun of me…call me a fag, or something?" Rei was shouting now.

"No…they won't! Not as long as I'm here!" as he spoke he leaned down and took Rei into his arms in a loving hug, one that would remain in their memories forever.

_  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo  
_

At first Rei's eyes widened and he froze up, but within seconds he melted into Kai's warm embrace, "Kai…" he hesitated for a second but then closed his eyes and whispered, "Kai-koi…."

After hearing his 'new' nick name he hugged Rei tighter, "I'll always protect you…Kitten"

_  
I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
I Can't go on not loving you  
_

About fifteen minutes later Kai returned to the others with Rei in his arms. "He's good to go now" Kai looked down at Rei who was looking at the floor so he whispered into his Koi's ear, "You have to look at them some time"

"Not if I'm blind", Rei whispered back.

"But then you couldn't see me" Kai said as he ruffled Rei's hair making the smaller boy giggle.

_  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo  
_

"You ok buddy?" Tyson and Max asked at the same time.

Rei looked up with wide eyes, "I…I'm still your friend? Even though I'm….you know"

"Gay" Tyson said.

"Hey Rei…wanna know a secret?" Max asked.

"Sure" Rei answered.

"Tyson and I are together, as in boyfriend & boyfriend" Max said as he let Tyson hug him.

R-really!" Rei asked.

The two lovers nodded and where about to answer him when Mrs. Ride walked up behind them, "Its time to go on for your last time tonight boys!"

_  
Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every-time I close my eyes I like it down  
I can't go on not loving you  
_

All the boys nodded and walked back on to the stage into their places, but this time…Kai and Rei…had 'different' places.

_  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

Cause its all in my head

_**Over and Over again**  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head_

TBC


	5. EveryTime We Touch

The curtains lifted to reveal Kai and Rei standing there in the middle of the stage, Rei in Kai's arms holding his mike.

When the crowd saw this they all cheered, 99 of them had known that Kai and Rei where gay, 75 of them had known that Kai and Rei both liked each other.

Kai and his new Kitten, Rei, both smiled and waited for the music to start.

for this song I'm gonna be a bit different, I'm going to put in what Kai and Rei are both doing as they are singing!

_Rei_

_Kai_

_**Both**)_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams._

Kai leans down and sings into the mike as his chin is resting on Rei's shoulder

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Rei twirls out of Kai's arms with his hand still holding Kai's as he stops__

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
Need you by my side.  
**Cause everytime we touch,**** Ifeel this static.**  
And everytime we kiss, Ireach for the sky.  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so.**  
I can't let you go.  
**Want you in my life.**  


The two let go of each other's hand and walk/dance to opposite side of the stage where the crowd can still see them

Right before Rei starts to sing he lightly grabs his right shoulder with his left hand as his right hand is holding the mike

_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
_Kai walks up to the middle of the stage and holds out his hand to Rei

_**They wipe away tears that I cry**._

Rei walks up to Kai and takes his hand_  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
**You make me rise** when I fall.  
_Kai and Rei drop their mikes and join both their hands together and as he's playing Tyson switches on the mikes on Kai and Rei's shirts

_  
**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
Need you by my side.  
**Cause everytime we touch,**** Ifeel this static.**  
And everytime we kiss, Ireach for the sky.  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so.**  
I can't let you go.  
**Want you in my life.**  
_

Rei again spins out still holding Kai's hand but then spins back in as they're singing

_  
**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**, I want this to last  
Need you by my side._

As the song fades Kai starts to leans down as Rei starts to lean up and they meet in the middle with a small but loving kiss


End file.
